Apple
by DarkGirlPianist
Summary: ...el destino jugó con mi mente y corazón, y que ella no es más que algo prohibido... One-shot... espero que les guste


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo a fin de mi imaginación muchas veces distorsionada.

Historia relatada desde los pensamientos de _**mi**_ Neji (u.u solo en mi imaginación)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A**pple

"_**El amor no se mira, se siente, y aún más cuando ella está junto a ti." **__**P**__ablo Neruda_

Ya ni sé que es lo que me ocurre, sé perfectamente que está mal, me lo he repetido sin cansancio durante bastante tiempo, he pasado horas auto-convenciéndome de que esto es un error, mis amigos me lo recalcan, y agradezco sus intenciones de ayudar a que me saqué esto de mi cabeza y de _aquí_, aquí en el pecho, donde más me duele, aquí es donde me desangro cada vez que la veo, tan frágil, tan angelical, tan tierna, tan hermosa, tan… tan… tan _ella_. Sólo por ser ella es que estoy así, encadenado a su sombra, a su reflejo en los vitrales, a esas sonrisas que pueden levantar a cualquier muerto, son tan llenas de vida que hasta le otorga un poco a este témpano de hielo que tengo como corazón y lo hace latir con fuerza cuando dice mi nombre entre la multitud.

Ya no sé cómo combatir esto, he intentado todo, como irme lejos por mucho tiempo, pero no duro ni dos meses fuera, siento que me ahogo si no la tengo cerca; la he ignorado, pero tan solo ver su rostro deprimido por mi indiferencia me hace desechar esa idea; he salido con otras chicas, pero simplemente no son ella… Ya me di por vencido, me es imposible arrancármela de mi vida, porque- sé que suena cursi y ni yo mismo me creo diciéndolo- ella es mi vida, ella que con solo mirarme, mi día parece estar recién amaneciendo con el sol tan brillante como lo son sus ojos blanquecinos; quizás tengamos los mismos ojos, pero los de ella son diferentes, reflejan dulzura, pureza, alegría… solo quisiera cambiar ese pequeño punto opaco donde está oculta su tristeza, me encantaría hacerlo y lograrlo, la llenaría de mimos, de caricias, de palabras dulces, de besos; todo eso y más serían solo para ella, haría lo posible hasta lo imposible por verla sonreír de verdad a diario, a cada hora, minuto y segundo del día; qué daría por qué estos deseos míos se hicieran realidad, que un día se acerque a mí y me diga con esa timidez suya que tanto me fascina y excita, dos palabras, solo dos palabras que me cambiarían mi vida, que me iluminarían el mundo, tan solo dos palabra, un…_ Te amo_… pero tengo más que claro que eso nunca será así, para ella tan solo soy su protector, su guardián… _su nii-san,_ cómo detesto esa palabra, cada vez que la escucho la herida que me está inserta en mi, se abre; ese sufijo que me separa de ella, solo por ser parte de su familia, de su sangre, por ser su _primo_, él que juró protegerla ante todo y todos, incluso ante la misma muerte, si tuviera que dar mi vida por la de ella, la daría con una sonrisa en mi rostro, aunque por dentro el sentimiento de no separarme de su lado me este carcomiendo el alma, lo haría solo porque no sabría que hacer sin su presencia en este mundo, egoísta de mi parte, lo sé, pero qué más puedo hacer si estoy _enamorado_, debe sonar tonto si lo digo en voz alta frente a todos, el Gran Genio Neji Hyuuga está enamorado y de nada más ni menos que de su dulce y tierna prima Hinata Hyuuga, pero no me importaría decirlo y que todos lo escuchen, gritaría a los cuatro vientos para que el mundo escuchara que estoy enamorado de Hinata y que no puedo vivir si no estoy a su lado, que no puedo respirar otra cosa que no sea su aroma natural, que no puedo caminar si no es detrás de sus pasos, que no puedo dormir si antes no la veo; tantas noches me he desvelado cuando sale de misión, no puedo cerrar los ojos de solo pensar que algo malo le esté ocurriendo, tengo que saber que está sana y salva, que nada le hará daño, que nada ni nadie lastimará lo que más amo, sobre mi cadáver, por eso siempre que sale, le pido a Tsunade-sama que me deje ir de refuerzo, sé que la Gondaime sospecha que le miento cuando le doy las razones de asistir en la misión del equipo 8, pero siempre me deja ir con ella, y así soy capaz de defenderla, de ayudarla si está en problemas y de estar a su lado la mayoría del tiempo.

Desde que la vi tan contenta conversando con el tal _Gaara_, en una misión a Suna, decidí de qué guardaría estos sentimientos en lo más hondo de mí ser, quién soy yo para arrebatarle su felicidad, solo soy _elsobreprotectorprimoserio-Neji_; y ya hace unas semanas se declaró a toda Konoha que a princesita Hyuuga contraería matrimonio con el Kazekage, lo que beneficiaría la unión de ambas aldeas, y lo que terminó por dejar encerrado esos sentimientos, es lo que me dijo mi _queridísimo_ tío, que Hinata y Gaara-sama lo habían propuesto ante el Consejo, que ellos pidieron una audiencia con los ancianos y llegaron tomados de la mano y lo proclamaron. Desde ese día mi corazón es una roca, fría e inerte, pero que contra mi sentido común, a este pedazo de iceberg se le ocurre latir frenéticamente cada vez que la melodiosa voz de mi prima me llama… esto es caso perdido y más aún que me dieron a elegir entre quedarme aquí en Konoha, o irme a Suna cuando la ceremonia se halla llevado a cabo, como su protector debo estar con ella siempre donde sea que se encuentre, pero mi corazón y mente no creo que soporten tal masoquismo; pero si ya he probado estar sin ella y no lo he conseguido, creo… creo que mi destino es estar a su lado, aún viendo que mi vida se irá con ella, pero es lo que escogí y así será siempre por lo que ya tengo más que asumido que ella nunca será para mí, que el destino jugó con mi mente y corazón, y que ella no es más que algo prohibido, algo al que nunca llegaré a tocar, ella fue, es y será siempre mi fruto prohibido, mi manzana en el árbol del edén.


End file.
